When cooking, make sure you have enough eggs
by XxabridgedgirlyxX
Summary: Sequel to my other GinxKyuubei one-shot. Kyuubei wants to thank Gin for the afternoon and the gift thus the cooking nightmare begins. It isn't even the season for that! GinxKyuubei one-shot


**Especially for all you GinxKyuubei fans out there, I wrote another fanfic, courtesy of my insomnia. Sequel to the first one but you don't really need to read it, there aren't any real references. I know I haven't updated anything last week but I'm in the middle of writing a larger Gintama fanfic so most of my writing time is spend on writing it. But still, I couldn't leave this idea be so here it is.**

**Pairing: GinxKyuubei**

**Rating: T for egg-butchering and Tae's cooking**

"talk"

'_thoughts'_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When cooking, make sure you have enough eggs.**

"Valentine's Day?" The heir of the Yagyuu clan slightly tilted her head at the mention of such an abstract concept. Her faithful underling, Tojo Ayumu, nodded and drank some more of his green tea. After the Yorozuya's attempt had been successful, he had tried to take the next step to making Young Master more know to the feminine side of live. A sneaky plan and an even sneakier way to succeed was the result, even if he wasn't the sneaky type.

He put his cup back on the table and continued. "It's the day where woman give chocolates to the men they respect, see as friends...." A pause followed and Kyuubei drank some green tea after letting it cool down for a few minutes.

"…or love."

Kyuubei lost all grace and manners and spilled most of her tea on her lap, some landing on the tabe, and slightly cursed at her own clumsiness. She looked down at her lap both to measure the damage done and to hide the redness of her face from Ayumu. The other, seemingly not aware of any distress he had caused his Young Master, was already prepared to give her first-aid and had his cell phone in hand to call an ambulance if necessary. She coughed a bit and held up her right hand to indicate she was alright, making Ayumu relax and sit back on his cushion.

"So," Kyuubei asked after she had recovered from the initial shock, "Why exactly did you tell me this?"

"Well, Young Master, I thought it might be well if you yourself were to try something like this." Ayumu tried to remain calm but he had already broken out in sweat and his hands were trilling as he reached for the tea cup again, afraid for the possible but probably violent reaction of his Young Master.

The young female brought her right index finger to her chin and thought about it.

"Isn't this 'Valentine's Day' on February the 14th?" She stated deadpan.

"Ah, yes well, there's no reason to wait till then, is there?" He fidgeted.

Kyuubei looked at her underling and wondered if he had received a severe blow on the head, if not, it couldn't be really helped. She thought it over once more and got an idea. _'I could make some and give it to him. He'd appreciate that, from what I heard from Tae-chan, he really loves sweet things.' _

Ayumu watched his Young Master think and found a small hint of redness on her cheeks. He mentally cheered and had to restrain himself not to smile at the obvious hint.

'_Bingo.'_

"Let's do it, Tojo." She stood up and turned around to head for the kitchen.

"But Young Master," The young woman stopped and turned back to her personal bodyguard, "You really don't need to make them yourself, you can always buy them."

"I do intend to make them myself, Tojo," She said in a serious tone, "It's only natural for a woman to be able to cook."

"As you wish, Young Master." He made a slight bow. "But why don't you," He quickly ducked under the table and pulled out a cooking uniform, "Wear this!" He held up the offending piece, "It'll surely help-"

Kyuubei put the piece on fire with a lighter and threw it away, sending her underling an offended look together with a severe blow on the head that would surely keep him down for another fifty minutes.

"I'll manage without it."

* * *

"Now then, what's next?" Her hair was slighty colored grey because of all the flower that had been spilled and she used her sleeve to wipe some sweat off her brow. Tojo was reading the cooking book out loud and Kyuubei was performing as best as she could. Another egg felt her wrath and plummeted to the ground afterwards, hitting the ground with a splash that made the cooker wink at the sound of it. The state of the kitchen could only be described as disastrous but the Young Master was nowhere near giving up.

"Now mix the whole thing and let it rest in the oven for about half an hour."

The mixing went fairly well, excluding the fact that the content mostly landed on the floor, and after waiting half an hour, the chocolate looked even worse than before and they were back to square one. After giving the chocolate a proper burial, they sat at the kitchen table and sighed, both at loss on what to do. Ayumu once again suggested to buy them instead of further damaging the kitchen but Kyuubei insisted on trying again.

'_I have to make it myself, it will be worth the trouble once I can give it to him.'_

* * *

"Obaa-san isn't here… There must be another way." She thought and finally got an idea.

"Tae-chan!" Kyuubei waved at her friend and motioned for her to come over.

"Ohayo, Kyuu-chan!" The eldest Shimura sibling met her and entered the dojo to follow her friend to the kitchen. She had called her to ask her help in the time of a crisis, namely the chocolate. Things had been explained over the phone and Tojo had searched for cover after that, Kyuubei was still at loss why. Of course she didn't know of her friend's ability to turn any egg into burnable trash, or her unability to make something eatable. She did however experience this after the fiftieth egg had met it's demise at the hands of Tae and the chocolate never really looked like any chocolate after she was done with it.

"I really don't know how this could be." Tae sighed and looked genuinely upset, "I made chocolate last Valentine's Day and it really worked out. Everyone found it delicious."

Kyuubei slightly gulped and said nothing further. She really loved her friend and her sometimes rather violent actions but couldn't deny after this that she really didn't have a clue on how to handle food. She now knew why Shinpachi mostly ate at the Yorozuya, at least they had white rice over there instead if the grey crisps Tae passed off as it.

Tae sighed again and turned to Kyuubei, "Just why do you want to make chocolates in this time of year? Isn't it a bit late for that?" The question didn't sound accusing but slightly interrogating.

Kyuubei fidgeted under her gaze and looked the other way to hid her face, afraid to let her friend know about her latest infatuation. Ever since that day, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and found it even harder to be around him. She had never really felt anything like that for a man but didn't want to make her feeling known to him, so she resorted to this. A small hint that might just make him realize one of these days. Tae watched her friend turn away and smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?" She knew exactly what was going around in her head and was glad for this great development. First the perfume, now this. She felt that, if this went the right way, she would make it go the right way if necessary, it would give Kyuubei's confidence a big boost and help her lead a more normal life from now on.

Kyuubei nodded weakly and wasn't surprised at Tae's sharpness, seeing as she found it rather obvious. When she started to wear the perfume he had bought with her, Tae had asked several times where she got it. She had always replied with 'a gift from a friend' and nothing more till she had accidentally slipped his name once.

"Let's give it all we got!" Tae rolled up her sleeves and began all over again, Kyuubei watched her and smiled before going over to help her (and save the eggs).

* * *

"It really isn't much…" She looked at the small package in her hands, wrapped in bright green paper, and then back at her friend.

"Well yes, we had used up most of the ingredients so it was the best we could do." She took the package from her friend's hands and wrapped a blue colored ribbon around it. "Don't worry, he'll love it." She gave it back to her and forcefully pushed her out the door.

"But, what if he doesn't like it?" Kyuubei stood a bit uncertain in front of the gates but Tae pushed them open and set her outside, smiling and saying it would all work out in the end. She closed the doors and left Kyuubei standing outside. She sighed and started to walk in the direction of the Yorozuya office, putting the package in one of her coat's pockets.

'_But what do I say?'_ She entered the busiest part of Edo and passed by several shops. She couldn't just step in, place the chocolate on the table and run for it, even if she liked the idea of it. _'I have to be brave now, it's only chocolate. He loves chocolate! There's no way he'd refuse!' _She encouraged herself and fastened her pace, feeling reassured. _'But what do I say?'_

Her pace slowed again and she stopped to sigh. She started walking again and arrived at the office not long after that. She had slightly hoped the walk would be longer so she could think a bit more of what to say. She climbed the wooden stairs and halted at the door.

'_Should I knock or should I-'_ The door suddenly seemed so much closer, she dodged it but clumsily landed on the ground. After the door, a dog came out, followed by that red haired Chinese girl and Tae's brother. She got a woof from the first, 'Hello Eyepatch' from the second and a fairly normal greeting from the third. They all ran off the stairs and mainly terrorized everyone on their paths.

"Our faithful police officers don't feel like going after it anymore." Kyuubei looked up from where she sat and caught the gaze of the eldest Yorozuya. Those dark red eyes momentarily paralyzed her but she shook it off and caught her breath again.

"You alright?" He extended his hand towards her and she took it after giving it a moment of consideration. She felt herself being pulled up and felt strangely cold after his hand had left hers. He picked up his door and placed it back unsuccessfully, giving it a last offending look, he let it be for the moment.

"So…You gonna come in?" She couldn't see his face but heard the uncertainty in his voice, and before she knew it, she had agreed and she sat on his couch, watching as he went to sit opposite of her. The whole situation felt familiar but she was nervous this time. She fidgeted and fingered the package in her pocket for the fortieth time, relieved that it was still there. She took it out, getting a confused look from Gin, and without a further word she bowed her head and extended it at arm's length towards Gin.

"Wha-"

"Ano…I would like to thank you for last week's afternoon. I really enjoyed it." She kept her head down and felt her face burning. The package was taken from her hands and she hid a part of her face with her long hair before looking up again. Gin had taken the package and looked at it carefully, seemingly at loss what to do. Kyuubei had temporarily lost the ability to speak and she watched Gin pull at the ribbon and removing the wrapping. He saw the content and was also at loss for words.

"T-thank you." Gin was the first to regain his ability to speak but slightly stuttered. He felt a little uncomfortable and his face heated up a bit. He broke off a piece and put it into his mouth, closing his eyes to taste the chocolate. Kyuubei released her breath once she saw him smile and chew the chocolate contently.

"I-I'll be leaving now." She stood up but was held back by a hand on her wrist, "Gin-sa-" And he did something completely unexpected, she was caught off guard but not to the point where she would throw him across the room, but enjoyed the moment nonetheless.

* * *

"Ah, Kyuu-chan! Back already?" Tae opened the gates for her friend and watched her enter without a word. "So tell me, what happened?" Her eyes sparkled in curiosity and she looked in anticipation at the young Yagyuu heir. She didn't settle with 'I gave it and came back here' but wanted all the details, she looked at her face and tried to find out what she wasn't telling. She noticed something strange and smiled.

"Why do you have some chocolate on you lips, Kyuu-chan?" She pointed at her face and Kyuubei looked as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her face was burning up and she quickly walked away.

"I tasted it to see if it was good enough.!"

'_He really doesn't know how to handle a lady,'_ She smiled and went after her friend, _'I'll take note to teach him next time I see him.'_

* * *

**That was short. It sounded way better in my head, much funnier than this… Well, I wrote this since I needed a small break from writing the other fic. I already have it planned out mostly but I need to write out some more chapters. The pairing will be HijiGin if anyone is interested. It'll have mostly humour and romance, but there will be some action too (even if I suck at writing it) and some drama… Finally, drama. It doesn't really fit Gintama's mood (much) but yeah, I'll try to get the Gintama-crack over.**

**Hope you enjoyed (this fic), review and get some (not baked by the terrifying duo) chocolate! ^_^**


End file.
